Mistaken Love
by SUPERJAILed
Summary: Ino and Sakura play a game of zap, while a drunken Rock Lee wanders the streets of Konoha in search of women. NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, InoSasuSaku, slight KibaAka and a little more than slight GaaTem. Rated M for later chapters. Read. Love. Review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think of it! Please!

And yeah….I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! If I did I would actually be happy!

And lots of credit to SandGoddess for helping me with this fic…..a lot. So I owe a lot to her. We stayed up till 2 in the morning typing this, so please review!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"So do you think we should do it…Sakura?" Ino asked her in an eerie voice with a small flashlight pointed to her demented face.

"Why are we in the dark?" Sakura asked, really pissed.

"Answeerrr meeee…Saaakuuura…"

"Stop trying to scare me."

"BOOO!"

"AHHHHHH"

Ino flipped the light switch and fell to the ground laughing.

"Shut up!" Sakura demanded, very jittery.

More incessant shouts of laughter filled the room.

"Alright, alright…if it will stop you from laughing I think we should do it." Sakura folded her arms.

"Ok, ok…" Ino said, lifting herself up. "I have an idea."

After a night of vandalizing and robbing houses, a very exhausted Ino and Sakura crept back to the room they were occupying before with stolen possessions.

"You…huff… think this will make them come?" Sakura asked the blonde.

"Just wait…" she replied.

The next morning, the two girls woke up to harsh poundings on Ino's front door.

"See, I told you…" Ino yawned.

The two raced downstairs and slowly creaked open the front door.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS!" shouted an enraged blonde girl on the doorstep, standing in front of two others.

She held up a scrap of paper which read: IF YOU WANT YOUR FREAKISHLY LARGE FAN BACK COME TO INO'S HOUSE

"Oh, come in Temari! How nice of you to visit!" Ino said gleefully, gesturing her to step in. "Oh, and you too, Hinata and Tenten."

The three girls entered Ino's house. Ino gestured them to follow her and they did.

Once they entered the room, Tenten and Temari rushed at Ino and cornered her as Hinata stood in the doorway.

"Ino can you please just give me back my picture…" Hinata shyly asked.

"Yeah Ino, give me back my picture of Neji!" Tenten demanded.

Ino smirked, "Why did you have a picture of him anyway... and especially of him naked in the shower?"

Tenten blushed but instantly hissed, "Don't make me take out my weapons and use them against you," she paused. She then reached for one of her various kunai and playfully twirled it around her index finger. "Just give me back the picture…" she maniacally hissed.

"You already have a weapon out-" Ino said but was instantly interrupted by Tenten's voice.

"SHUT UP! Give me back the picture or you won't get hurt… that badly."

"Yes Ino. I agree with Tenten…WHERE'S MY FAN! I NEED my fan! Please give it back and I MIGHT not hurt you!" Temari whispered in the blonde's hear.

Hinata and Sakura stared at the two angry kuniochi and the one against the wall in fear. Sakura almost burst into a fit of laughter when Hinata whispered something to her.

"Sakura, may I PLEASE have my drawing back… please," the shy kuniochi begged.

Sakura evilly smirked and replied to her with a question, "Oh, the one of you and Naruto making out on a bed. And how could I forget… you both were half naked?"

Hinata blushed and looked away. She felt a hot tear roll down her cheek as she whispered every so quietly, "Please Sakura, don't be so cruel. Can you just hand me it?"

She instantly felt regretful for stealing that from Hinata and she told her, "Hinata, don't worry I will. But first, Ino wants to tell you three something."

Sakura walked up to the poor cornered girl. "I think you should just tell them about it already or you might die in the hands of Temari and Tenten."

"Your right…"

She turned to face the two angry girls and regretfully said, "I'm sorry for stealing you personal possessions but…" she paused and changed her tone of voice. "But…I stole your possessions because I need to talk to all of you."

Hinata, Temari, and Tenten froze in their places. Tenten and Temari released their hold on Ino and backed away and walked towards a bewildered Hinata.

"So Sakura and I have been thinking…" Ino started.

"What do you mean me too? You dragged me here last night and told me your stupid plan!" Sakura shouted.

"Be quiet…anyway, _I_ have been thinking we all play a game…but not just any game."

There was bewildered looks on the two girls who had threatened Ino.

"She wants to play zap." Sakura got straight to the point.

"I thought I told you to be quiet!" Ino shouted.

Tenten furrowed her brow.

"What's that?" she asked in confusion.

"You don't know what zap is?" Temari asked her.

"No…"

There was silence for a few moments.

"Well I'll explain it…" Ino exclaimed. "It's a game where someone writes zap on your hand, and until it comes off, you have to say 'I love you' to every boy who says your name. And whoever says it the most wins."

"Ohhh…I think I've heard of that before." Tenten replied.

Hinata didn't like the sound of this game at all.

"But…what if many boys say my name?" Hinata shyly asked.

"That's the point…you have to answer to all of them, so the more boys the better!" Sakura answered her. It made Hinata feel uneasy.

"I have a pen right here." Ino said.

After a few minutes of rummaging through a drawer, she revealed a permanent marker.

"But…it's permanent…it will never come off." Hinata exclaimed

"Well that just makes it all the more fun!" Temari said excitedly, holding out her hand. "Lay it on me!"

"Okay," Ino giddily exclaimed.

She took the cap off of the permanent marker and wrote the words _zap_ on Temari's hand.

Tenten and Sakura also stuck their hands out and waited for Ino to lay the marker on their hands.

Ino then turned to Hinata and said, "Hinata your turn…"

"I don't know about this… I mean-" Hinata whispered.

"Come on Hinata, it'll be fun. Trust me." Ino assured her.

"Okay," Hinata unsurely and allowed the blonde to mark her with the permanent marker.

After marking Hinata, Ino turned to Sakura and handed her the marker. "Okay, Sakura… do me."

"WHAT! I'll leave the doing to Sasuke!"

Ino sighed angrily and smacked herself on the headed. "NOT THAT, YOU STUPID BITCH… the MARKER!"

Sakura blushed from embarrassment and said, "Oh…okay." She grabbed the marker and wrote on Ino's hand.

"OKAY! Lets head out and find some guys!" Temari said giddily.

"Okay, lets go then," Sakura said.

Meanwhile… 

Rock Lee had just come out of a local bar and had recently taken 27 shots of sake. He was walking down some road, swaying left to right, when he mumbled to himself.

"I think…hic… I'm going to piss…hic on some random hot…hic…chick."

He continued down the road until he saw this girl leaning against a cheery blossom tree. She had a book in her hands and was reading from it.

Rock Lee walked straight up to her and waited for her to feel his presence. When she did, she looked up at him.

"Hey, what…hic… are you reading?" he asked.

She quietly answered, "'How to Avoid Men In Green Jumpsuits'…"

Back to the girls… 

The five kunoichi left the house and split up, going in there own directions.

Sakura strolled down the road, shading the sun from her eyes and looking for any boy to talk to and add to her list. Actually, she was searching for Sasuke. She turned a corner, looking into the distance when she bumped into Shino.

"Oh…sorry." She mumbled

"It's alright, Sakura." He said, strolling away.

_Damnit!_ She thought.

"I-I love you, Shino!" she screamed.

He turned around and started at her dead in his tracks.

"W-What? Really? No one has ever loved me before…exept for my bugs."

Sakura did not want to keep talking to Shino, for she still hadn't found Sasuke yet. She shuffled quickly away. A moment passed until she noticed Shino was following close behind her.

"Wait! Don't go!" he shouted.

She started running. He followed her even faster.

"GET AWAY FROM MEEE!" she screamed.

"DON'T BE LIKE THAT, SAKURA BABY!" he shouted back.

"GODDAMNIT I LOVE YOU!"

"I knew you did!"

_Shit! I hate this game now!_

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hinata waked nervously down the road, purposely headed to Naruto's favorite ramen shop. When she got there, she walked in and saw a spiky, blonde haired teen devouring a bowl of ramen. She walked up and sat down next to him.

Naruto felt a presence and looked beside him. He saw Hinata and greeted her.

"Hey there, Hinata!" he said with a mouth full of noodles.

_I can't believe I actually did this…I have to tell him now._

She sighed and said, "Naruto…I-I…love you…"

His eyes widened as he dropped his chopsticks.

"You…love…me?" he asked in a state of shock.

Hinata lowered her head and blushed profoundly. "Yes…. I do."

Naruto swallowed the ramen in his mouth and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan!" he shouted.

"I love you Naruto…" she said once again and blushed.

"You look so cute when you blush!" Naruto said with a kitten face.

An imaginary 2-ton weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Would you like to come train with me, Hinata?" Naruto shyly asked.

"Yes…" she replied. "And I love you!"

He walked her out of the shop and headed towards the forest to train. In the forest, they met Kiba and Akamaru who were chasing each other playfully.

_Oh…no… _Hinata thought.

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba shouted.

Why me? Why did I have to agree to this game…wait, Ino didn't give me back my drawing yet…I have no choice…

"Kiba, I love you!" Hinata shouted.

The dog-boy froze in is tracks and gaped at Hinata. Also, Naruto his widened once more and was shocked by what Hinata had said to Kiba.

"What? You love me Hinata!" Kiba curiously asked and he stood up and left Akamaru chasing his tail.

Naruto's face dropped and he sadly said, "I thought you loved me Hinata-chan?"

I hate this horrible game but…I need that drawing back or who knows what Ino would do to it…

"Kiba, I love you…" she paused for a second and turned towards Naruto. "Naruto, I-I love you."

The boys smiled and at Hinata and then glared at each other. "It seems that Hinata is confused, Naruto. There's no way she could ever like a dumbass…" Kiba harshly stated.

Naruto evilly glared at Kiba and happily hissed, "Oh, that's where you are wrong dog-boy. Hinata can love me and she does. But there's no way she could love a guy that only hangs around his dog, acts like a dog, is gay with his dog, and smells like one too."

"I love you, Kiba! I love you, Naruto!" She said rapidly.

Kiba gasped. "TAKE THAT BACK…I'M NOT GAY WITH MY SWEET AKAMARU!"

"Oh yeah you are and I'm willing to fight you for Hinata's love!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Well… so am I. The guy who wins will be Hinata's boyfriend."

"I love you, Naruto!" Hinata said excitedly. "Uh…I love you Kiba…"

"SEE dog-boy… you confuse Hinata too much. We must fight." Naruto said and charged Kiba.

"That's okay with me, dumbass!"

"I love you Naruto," Hinata once again said. "I love you, dog… I mean Kiba.

**Meanwhile, back with Rock Lee…**

"'How to…hic… Avoid Men In… hic… Green Jumpsuits'. That sounds like fun. I LOVE…hic… green jumpsuits!" Rock Lee said drunkenly.

"Yeah…" the girl said as she kept reading. "Step one: Insult their highest power. Gai-sensei is the worst sensei ever AND…he's gay.

The drunken Lee gasped.

"He is …hic… not gay!" he said, as he broke down in tears. "And he is the…hic…best sensei anyone could…hic…ever have!"

He cried for a moment and got angry. The kind of drunken angry where your not really angry, but just extremely drunk.

"You…hic….you take this!" he shouted.

He ripped of his jumpsuit, so he was stark naked, exept for his weights. He started to piss on her.

"Awwww... EWWW….GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted and ran away.

"Ya…hic…y!" he said cheerfully, but still drunk, and started rampaging the streets looking for more chicks to piss on.

**Back to the girls…**

Ino had gotten her way straight to Sasuke, unlike Sakura. She went to his house. She knocked on his door, until he opened it.

"Hello, Sasuke!" she shouted gleefully.

"Hnn…" he replied as he slammed the door in her face.

"Sasuke, don't be so mean! I just wanted to say hi!"

He opened the door again.

"Go away…" he said in an emo voice.

"But, Sasu-"

He slammed the door again.

"SASUKE! I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" she screamed.

"Ino if you don't go away I'm going to call the police…" he said, creaking the door back open.

A smile appeared on Ino's pink face.

"I love you, Sasuke!" she shouted.

He once again slammed the door on her face.

Ino smiled wildly and she took out her cell phone.

She dialed the girls' phone numbers and all at the same time. Isn't that amazing?

She put the phone up to her ear as she heard ringing on the other side of the line. The girls all answered their phones.

"Hello?" came from the other side of the line.

"Hey, its me Ino. How are you all doing with this game. Where are you guys?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Hey Ino!"

"What's up, Ino."

"Hello."

"I still hate your guts Ino."

"Okay, okay. I think we should make the game a little more interesting.

"In which way?" Temari asked.

"Well, I think we should…"

"Yes?" Tenten asked impatiently.

"Well, I think that the losers of the game should have to…"

"What should they do Ino?" Hinata asked curiously as she watched the Naruto and Kiba rumble.

"Yeah, Ino. What should they do?" Sakura asked as she held of Shino from kissing her.

"Okay, they should have to walk around all of Konoha in nothing but the tiniest bikinis you can find.

"WHAT! Are you crazy?" Tenten madly screamed.

"W-what? I can't do that. That would disgrace me and the Hyuuga."

"Lets do it!" exclaimed Temari and Sakura.

"Okay, then its decided… the losers will walk around Konoha in nothing but bikinis."

"Okay…" Ino, Sakura, and Temari said simultaneously.

"Okay, bye."

"See you guys later," exclaimed Temari.

"Yeah, can't wait to see you guys in bikinis," said Sakura.

All the girls went silent. "Are you a lesbian Sakura?" Ino asked.

"No of course not!"

"O-okay."

With the last words spoken by Ino, they all hung up and went on looking for guys.

"I'm going to lose for sure…"

"Hinata, you're still on?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten? Yeah… don't you hate this game?"

"Yeah… I haven't found one guy that knows me and that would say my name if I asked them to."

"Oh…well bye."

"Bye, Hinata."

**Back with Rock Lee…**

"Hehe… I need to find another chick…hic…haha." He said to himself as he swayed into the Konoha mall.

As he entered the enormous mall, he saw many girls walking around, shopping with other girls.

Rock Lee giggled. "So many girls to piss on…hic…yeah, I'm pimp. And then out of nowhere came a voice.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the second chapter...I promise that the next chapters will be longer. Thanks again to SandGoddess for helping me type this fic! On to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rock Lee cursed the mysterious voice, but then quickly asked for forgiveness from his lord, Gai-sensei. He staggered across the mall lobby, eyeing all the girls walking around him. They all cowered in disgust when they saw him. He quickly spied a group of girls and a guy.

"Hello ladies…hic…" he said.

The one guy turned around.

"Who you calling a-…" he said, then noticed that Lee was naked. "WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!"

Rock Lee walked, still extremely intoxicated, over to one of the girls.

"Hey ladies,…hic…you like the color…hic…green?" he asked.

"Get the fuck away from me, you naked freak!" one of the girls said.

A girl from the group holding a book in her hands walked up to the guy who was in her group.

"That's the guy!" she said. "That's the guy who pissed all over me earlier!"

"This guy!" he asked.

"Yeah!"

He picked up Lee by the collar and punched him in the jaw.

**Back to the girls…**

Hinata watched the two enraged boys fight over her love. Naruto finally got tired of wrestling Kiba and stood up.

"You know what, Kiba? I'm not gonna fight you because I know that Hinata loves _me_!" he shouted.

"I love you, Naruto!" Hinata said happily.

"See?"

Kiba stood up.

"How could she love you, your just a stupid dumbass!" he shouted at Naruto.

Naruto glared and Kiba and said, "Also… dogs suck ass and you know it!"

Kiba gasped and Akamaru froze and stopped chasing after his tail and began to whimper. Kiba ran over to his dog and pick him up. "How can you be so cruel, Naruto? Dogs are awesome creatures and they are the best."

He looked at his dog and started petting him. "You didn't hear anything Akamaru. You didn't hear anything…"

Naruto smirked. "And, you know what…foxes are the best!"

Kiba gasped again and covered whimpering Akamaru's ears. "Its okay Akamaru." He looked back up at Naruto and whispered, "But… foxes kill and eat dogs here!"

The blonde smiled evilly. "I know…Muwhahahahahha!"

The dog-boy began to cry. "I hate you Naruto!" He then carefully placed Akamaru inside of his jacket and ran away crying. "What has this world come to! One day Akamaru might be… no, I won't let that happen to you Akamaru!" he mumbled to himself.

"That's right, I always get what I want." Naruto turned to Hinata and said, "Hinata, do you really love me?"

Hinata walked up to Naruto and hugged him passionately. "Yes, Naruto. I-I've always loved you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He said and kissed her passionately. She put arms round her neck and continued to kiss him.

-----------

Gaara and Kankuro walked through the streets of Konoha in search of something.

"So, Gaara. Why are here." Kankuro asked Gaara quietly.

Gaara stopped walking and glared at his older brother and murderously hissed, "don't talk to me or I'll kill you."

The puppet user's eyes grew wide in horror and moved away from his brother and once again asked a question, but avoiding Gaara's gaze.

"Please…why are we here! I really don't know why were here in the leaf village."

Gaara slapped himself and whispered, "You dumbass… why do I have a stupid brother that's scared of me…"

He looked back at his brother and answered, "We are here looking for Temari that mysteriously left the house and only left a note saying that she would be _here_… but most importantly… We came to get the crack we need for our nightly sessions of getting ourselves high and scoring some chick in that bar that we always go to in that street by our house. You're such a stupid bitch!"

Kankuro looked as if was going to cry as he said, "I'm sorry… I easily forget things. And you know that"

"Jeez, sorry…cry baby."

"Were are we going to get the crack again?"

"…From the only person who has it, dumbass! And you know who that is…"

-----------

Temari stared at her hand for a moment.

_This will be so much fun…and I am definitely going to win! _She thought.

She strutted down the street in search of any boy she could talk to. She walked for a while. A very long while.

"Ugghhh…" she moaned. "How come there is no one?"

She slowly walked down an alleyway until she spied someone lying on a rooftop.

"Hey!" she yelled up at the person.

At the sound of her, Shikamaru stopped gazing at the clouds and looked over the edge of the roof.

Who is disturbing me? Ugghh……how troublesome… he thought. 

When he opened his eyes he saw Temari looking up at him. The only thing he could concentrate on was her shirt, only because he could see down it.

"Hello, Shikamaru!" she said joyfully.

He turned a shade of pink and answered her.

"What are you doing here…Temari?"

"I love you!" she replied.

His stomach turned.

"Wh-wha?" he stammered, and fell off the roof.

He landed in her arms, only to get a closer view of what he could see before.

"Alright, bye then." She said and placed him on the ground, and started to walk away.

"Wait, I love you too!" he shouted.

"Huh?" She turned around. "Aww how cute!"

She picked him up again and strolled off.

_Booooobiiies…_ he thought but then shook his head to get his thoughts together.

They continued down the alley and as the rounded the corner, they saw Gaara and Kankuro.

"Temari put me down, will ya." Shikamaru sweetly told her and she did.

"I love you Shikamaru." She replied.

Gaara and Kankuro stooped and stared at their sister.

"Temari, why did you come down here to Konoha and why did you just tell that guy that you loved him?" Gaara asked as he stood frozen.

"Yeah, Temari…we had to travel all the way don here from Suna just to get you…"

"No we didn't you ass, we came for the crack." Gaara said angrily. "I mean… nothing.

_Shit, I have to tell Gaara and Kankuro that I love them… as if_. She thought.

"I love you Kankuro…I love you, I love you Gaara." She told her brothers.

"Aww… that's sweet sis. We love you too."

But Gaara didn't reply… he began twitching from his eyes then his whole body began to twitch. "What's love?"

Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Temari gaped at Gaara and the looked at each other.

"Well Gaara…it's that thing you do every night with those chicks. You know… in your bed." Kankuro answered his brother.

"Oh, I know what it is…" he said and headed for his sister.

Gaara embraced his sister and made out with her. He kissed her passionately and he also shot his tongue through her mouth. Temari tried to resist but he was to strong but finally she kicked Gaara in his delicate area and he fell to the ground, cringing in pain.

"GAARA NOT THAT TYPE OF LOVE!" Temari screamed at him. "Its when you have feeling for-"

"But I do have feeling for you…"Gaara said.

"Gaara, don't you have to kill someone right now?" Shikamaru asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Tenten left Ino's house she went directly to the Konoha Mall. There she hoped to find many boys. She strolled over to where the shops were.

"Oooh, Pinky Princess! I haven't been in there for forever!" she said giddily to herself.

She entered the store which was completely covered in pink. It was an ocean of pink fuzziness. She looked around, and spotted a suspicious looking character over near the stuffed animal section.

_Huh? He kind of looks familiar…_ she thought.

He had his face covered, and dark sunglasses on. He was wearing a large cloak which covered his whole body, except for the end of his long, black hair that was showing.

Tenten walked next to him. "N-Neji?" she asked.

He started to sweat.

"Uhhh d-do I know you?" he said, inching away.

"Neji, is that you?" she asked again.

"Who is this, Neji you speak of?"

He inched farther and farther away.

"Neji!" she said as she took off his cloak, revealing his identity to the whole store. "You shop at Pinky Princess?" she asked, confused but at the verge of bursting out laughing.

"N-noooo…w-what's Pinky Princess?" he asked. Trying to get away.

"Neji, this is hilarious! I never knew you loved Pinky Princess!" She blocked him.

"Tenten let me out!"

"I love you!"

He froze and started backing away.

"You ….l-l-looove me?" he asked, his eye about to fall out from over twitching.

"Yes….I do!" she shouted nervously.

She left the store in a flash, and left Neji to continue shopping. But, he followed her instead. Tenten rapidly ran towards the exit of the mall but she couldn't because there was a crowd in front of the exit.

_I wonder what's going on. _She thought. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd and once she saw what the commotion was all about, her eyes grew wide but she couldn't look away.

In the middle of the crowd lay a naked Rock Lee and a guy that had apparently beaten Rock Lee up. Tenten kneeled on the floor and began to tap his shoulder.

She looked away and asked, "Are you okay, Lee? Lee…wake up!"

His eyes began to flutter open and once he saw his teammate he shouted, "Tenten! Oh, my god! Tenten what happened to me… and why don't I have clothes on?"

He sat up and covered himself with his hands. He blushed for the embarrassment and whispered to Tenten, "Can you take me out of here… people are staring at me."

"Okay, but first… I love you, I love you Rock Lee." She mumbled.

Rock Lee's face brightened and began jumping up and down on his knees. "Really Tenten…Yay!" He exclaimed. He then jumped on top of Tenten, wrapped his feet around her waist, and snaked his arms around her neck.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, TENTEN!" Rock Lee giddily said and kissed her passionately.

_I HATE YOU INO! WHY DID WE HAVE TO PLAY THIS FUCKING GAME? _She thought angrily.

From behind the crowd, he pushed his away through to the front with his various pink bags. But, he stopped once he saw he saw Tenten kissing someone he screamed, "HEY, that's my chick…"

Rock Lee stopped kissing her and looked at Neji. "Oh my God Neji… you shop at Pinky Princess too, my friend? Yay!"

"Stop kissing my wom… OH MY GOD, YOU'RE NAKED!" he screamed. Neji's hands lost grip of his bags of pink and he instantly fainted and landed on the floor, twitching.

"Oh well," Rock Lee said and went back to kissing Tenten but he soon realized that she had escaped his grasped and was heading for the exit.

He gasped and shouted, "Tenten, wait for me!"

"I love you…" Tenten shouted as she ran away.

Rock Lee dashed by the girl he had assaulted, the girl he had pissed on, and the guy who had beaten the shit out of him.

"What's up with the ninja today?" the guy asked the two girls and they shrugged their shoulders.

-----------

Sakura kept resisting Shino, but he wouldn't let go of her.

"Get Away!" she screamed.

"Never, Sakura-chan!" he said

_DAMN! _ Sakura thought.

"I love you!" she shouted.

She got weaker and weaker until she gave in and Shino attacked her with kisses. She finally punched him in the head and escaped his grasp.

"I can handle hard love, baby!" he said, getting up off the ground.

Sakura sprinted away and lost Shino after 20 minutes of running.

"I hope I find Sasuke before …huff…Shino comes after me again…" she quietly said to herself.

She stopped to rest next to a nearby pastry shop. Chouji had just purchased a pastry there, and exited to see Sakura dirty, out of breath, and with her hair all messed up.

"Hello, Sakura!" he said, with cream spilling out of his mouth.

"Ugghhh….huff…Chouji, I love you!" she shouted and kept running.

Chouji thought for a minute.

"Ohh!" he realized. He started chasing after her. "Wait, come back!"

Shino caught up with him and now it was a wild goose chase after Sakura.

"AHHHH!" she screamed.

She kept running until she saw Naruto and Hinata connected at the lips.

"Naruto?" she asked.

"Hello…..Sakura….." he said between kisses.

"I love you, Naruto!" she said as she ran off at the sight of Shino and Chouji.

Naruto shrugged and went back to making out with Hinata.

"Mmmmm Hinata I love you!" he said

"I love you too!"

Sakura ran and ran until she came up to Sasuke's front door. Sakura pounded on his front door until he opened it slightly.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said in his emo voice.

"Sasuke, please…open the door. There are crazy people chasing me. Please Sasuke help me." She begged.

He sighed and said, "Okay, fine." Sasuke undid all of the locks that were placed on his door and after 30 seconds of Sakura waiting, the door opened and Sakura rushed in and closed the door behind her.

Sasuke stepped back and he asked in his emo voice, "Who's chasing you, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled widely and said, "Shino and Chouji… but, I love you Sasuke."

He took another step back. _Holy shit, two girls have said to me that they love me. Maybe I can consider myself a pimp now. But first, I have to have Ino and Sakura together tonight…in this house and… _he thought to himself. A small perverted smile appeared on his face and he allowed a small giggle of perverted ness escape his lips.

Sakura's eyes grew wide when she heard the giggle but moments after, something came crashing through Sasuke's door. Sasuke was shocked, so in his pimpin' way, he grabbed Sakura's boobs, waited for a minute, and dragged her back by her shoulders, away from the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You know what, Shikamaru…I'm not all about killing!" Gaara whined. "I have a sensitive side too!"

He sobbed for a few moments.

"Uhhh, Gaara are you alright?" Kankuro asked him, getting nearer.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Gaara screamed, and went back to crying. "…Sniff… I'm going to go get some crack…" Gaara stormed off.

"Wait up, brother!" Kankuro quickly followed.

Temari and Shikamaru were left in the alleyway by them selves.

"Soooo, uhhh…" Shikamaru started.

"Yeeahhh." Temari said.

"Yeah…"

"Wanna make out?"

"Hells yeah!"

They dashed off in a hurry in search for a dark corner or something.

-----------

Ino walked down the street, very proud of herself. Little did she know, she was in dead last.

"This will be a piece of cake!" she said boastfully. "What guy could resist this?" She panned down her body with her hands.

After getting many rejections from various boys she resorted to going back to Sasuke. Wow, she sucks.

-----------

After the rubble cleared, Shino and Chouji stepped in through Sasuke's torn apart wall.

"Sakura-chan! I missed you!" said Shino has his hidden eyes turned into hearts.

Sakura scrambled up from the floor and clinged on to Sasuke as he shot and emo-ish face at the two very strange boys who were walking like zombies towards Sakura.

"Sakura-chan I'm hungry! Cook something for me!" Chouji said in a zombie-like voice.

Sasuke knocked both of their heads together and smashed them into the wall. Sakura's expression said it all…"O.O".

"Sakura is MY hoe!" he shouted.

"Oh, I love you, Sasuke!" Sakura said, relieved from the defeat of her stalkers.

"Get off me, hoe…"

-----------

A huge cloud of dust formed down the street as something as fast as a bullet was making its way away from Konoha mall. It was Tenten escaping her youthful demise of being molested…or worse, mentored by the one and only naked Rock Lee.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" she screamed as she noticed another fast cloud of dust behind her almost reaching Mach 3.

Eventually, Tenten collapsed on the ground from exhaustion, and Rock Lee approached her.

"Put some damn clothes on……" she huffed.

"Ok…" Lee said as he hid behind a bush and jumped out, wearing his usual green number. Tenten slapped herself.

"Come on, lets go be youthful together!" Lee said excitedly as he handcuffed her (they seemed to come out of no where) and dragged her along the street.

-----------

Shino had finally given up hope on winning Sakura, and Chouji had just gone to get something to eat, and when he came back she was nowhere to be found.

So Shino, with his hands in his pockets and his head hung low, walked along an interestingly dusty dust-covered road. He walked and walked and walked, avoiding the mall, which seemed to be hauling a black-haired, gray-eyed boy on a stretcher into an ambulance.

Kiba sat with his trusty dog, Akamaru on a patch of grass somewhere not known to anyone. He hung his head, having been beaten to win Hinata's love. His hood hung unusually low over his face to hide it's ugly- I mean sadness. When Shino finally spotted him, he hesitated to get nearer. Unfortunately for him, Akamaru sniffed him out and alerted Kiba. Before the reader knew it, they were sitting next to each other, _both_ with their hands in their pockets, and _both _of their heads hanging.

"So, you tried to get Hinata?" Shino asked.

"Yup. And you tried to get Sakura?"

"Yup."

"Wow we really suck."

The author disagreed.

Back where Hinata and Naruto were sitting, she was being held in his arms. Normally, she would have felt very strange and out of place, but this never occurred. The beauty of NaruxHina! The only thing she felt was sad, though because she assumed she was in last place. She would soon find out.

-----------

Ino sat criss cross (applesauce) on a bench in the middle of Konoha as she flicked away her hair away and debated in her head if she should call it a day.

"Well, I guess that's enough for me to win…" she said to herself and whipped out her purple cell phone and dialed Sakura's phone number.

"Hello?" Sakura asked happily.

"Hey, meet back at my house, 'kay?

"Awww, but I'm having so much fun…"

"Better not be with Sasuke-kun!"

Ino hung up and dialed the next number.

"Hello?" Hinata asked in her soft voice.

"Hey, it's Ino…hold on one second…"

"Okay…"

"Hello?" Tenten asked, relived that something distracted her from Lee forcing her to sit in his lap…of youth.

"Hey, Tenten…meet back at my place. You too Hinata."

"Thank the LORD!…"

You could hear someone say…"You mean Gai-sensei!" in the background.

"O-ok…" Hinata responded.

"Bye."

"Thank you, Ino!"

"Bye……"

The conversation ended and Ino dialed the last number on her list.

"Mmmm….ok…ok, stop! Hehehe…that tickles!"

"Temari?" Ino asked in a kind of weirded out voice.

"Huff huff….yeah?"

"Uhhh meet at my house…ok bye."

She hung up and walked back to her house alone.

-----------

There, in a circle on Ino's bedroom floor sat five very more-intersesting-since-they-started-this-whole-damn-thing girls. Ino, because she was counting with her fingers how many times she said I love you to someone, Sakura, because she was covered in dirt and dust and basically looked like crap, Hinata, because she was acting normal but seemed like she wanted to burst out laughing, Temari, wiping off her smeared lipstick and trying to get rid of the hickeys on her neck, and Tenten, because still had handcuffs on and was on the verge of going mental on the rest of them.

Nobody said anything.

"Ok, then I'll go first!" Ino exclaimed, with a big smile on her face as she stopped counting. "3!"

Sakura looked up at her, a couple of dirt clods falling off her head.

"9…" she said.

Ino was dumbstruck.

"17!" Tenten shouted, remembering something.

Temari capped her lipstick. "34." She said proudly. "Well, I guess I wi-…"

"Wait, what about Hinata?" Sakura asked Temari, but was still fixed on Ino.

"…Oh, right."

Hinata stopped smiling and broke into a sweat.

"Well…I-I…" she stammered.

"Wow your breath smells like ramen…" Sakura noticed.

Hinata looked away.

"178…" she whispered, or said in her normal voice, no one could tell.

Temari dropped her lipstick, Tenten's handcuffs un-clicked and fell on the ground, Sakura finally looked at something other than Ino, and Ino tipped over like the cow she is.

* * *

A/N: The reason why Hinata and Naruto get together real fast is because SandGoddess, the one who helped me with this, LOVES NaruxHina, so...lets just say she forced me to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Again we find Lee by himself wandering the streets of Konoha…hopefully not drunk this time. He walked a long a long path somewhere, depressed that he lost another friend to mentor about being youthful, and dragged his feet along the dusty ground.

All of a sudden he heard a couple of faint voices and perked his head up in hopes to find someone to comfort him.

"No, after that I gave up and found you…"

"Oh, well good thing too, or else he would have beaten the crap out of you for that hoe…"

"Who you calling a HOE!?…"

"DON'T HURT ME!"

"Soooo hungryyy."

"Man, do you have any toothpaste? Red marks are so troublesome."

"Only every kind EVER MADE!!!"

"Wheredidyougo?Ican'tseeyou!ComeBACKHERE!!"

"Dude…I'm right here…"

"Damn, this is the best stuff in TOWN!"

"You said it, brother!"

"If you lay one hand on my share, …I'ma kill you."

Lee couldn't help but wonder whom these people where, so he decided to investigate. He strolled over to some bushes and peeked through them. There on the grass sat Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, and Naruto sitting down in one depressed group, Chouji, Shikamaru and Neji in another depressed group, and Gaara and Kankuro in another kind of smoky group distant from the others.

Lee walked through the bushed and faced them all.

"Hi there!!" he said cheerfully.

Everyone looked up at him, the dark clouds of depression disappearing from their heads.

"Uhhh…"said Naruto.

"What are you guys doing?" Lee said with a big smile on his face.

They all looked at each other nervously.

"Uhhh Lee…how did you find out about this??" Shikamaru said.

"About what?"

"……"

"W-What?!"

"Never mind."

Shikamaru leaned over and whispered something in Naruto's ear.

"We got to be more careful about this, you don't want Lee to think he's our friend do you?!…"

He gave Naruto the "shh" look went back to wiping off the lipstick marks all over him.

"So, then she just left…" Naruto continued to Shino.

"Yeah, those girls…"

Everyone winced.

"…are acting freaking crazy today."

Lee attempted to sit next to Shino.

"…Uhhh…" Shino said. "Hey everyone, look at my bugs!" he said.

At those words Lee immediately jumped up and scooted away. Seeing as Neji had bandages around his eyes and couldn't see, he thought he would try there.

"Hello, Neji my friend!" he said nervously, but excitedly.

'L-Lee?Is that you?!" Neji said with his arms moving around in front of him. He didn't want to have the subject of his insanity sitting next to him so suddenly. "Uhh…whowantstoseewhat's_really_underneathmyjacket?!"

Once again Lee scooted away, for he would rather that remain a mystery. The only spot where sad little him could sit was a little secluded corner away from everyone else's conversation, which made him even more depressed than everyone else was.

Poor Lee.

--------

Hinata Hyuuga sat in a chair. A very cold chair. The room she was in pitch black, and very small. All tied up and oblivious to what had happened to her, she kicked up and felt a table from underneath that sat in front of her. She was starting to get very scared.

"So…Hinata…" said a mysterious voice.

"W-who's there!?…" Hinata asked nervously.

She felt the presence of the person get closer, as she heard the 'thump thump' of its footsteps.

"Tell me Hinata…" It said. "How can one person, especially you, become a total pimp overnight, huh?"

She could her the person tap its foot.

"I…I…I……" Hinata stammered.

"Can you tell me the truth, Hinata?" it said. "…Or are you a LIAR!"

At that very second, a flashlight clicked on, revealing the face of none other than Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata jumped.

The light switch was turned on and there in the background was Sakura, Tenten, and Temari.

"W-What th-…." Hinata tried to say.

Sakura gave a slight giggle and walked behind Hinata to untie her.

"Don't listen to Ino…" she said. "She's just mad cause she lost."

"HEY!" Ino yelled. "I am NOT mad…I just want to know how in the hell Hinata got all those guys to say her name!!"

Hinata was finally free to scuttle across the room and hide behind Tenten.

"W-Well…" Hinata stammered again.

"It's ok…" Tenten assured her, rolling her eyes. "Ino is so crazy sometimes."

Ino's face turned red with rage.

"Well, I guess this gives us an excuse to wear bikinis right?" Temari said, giving a vixen type glare to the other girls.

"We better go look for some then…" Sakura said, heading for the door.

Temari blocked the doorway with her arm and pulled out a bag.

"No need." She said evily. "I have some right here…"

The other three soon-to-be-bikini-wearers gawked at her.

"Since when do you carry around bikinis?!" Sakura asked her.

Temari smiled.

"Since I developed this sexy body, that's why…"

"But…they are tiny…" Tenten said, furrowing her brow.

"Are you jealous? Are you jealous that you will never be as sexy as me?" Temari asked in a soft voice.

Tenten looked down at her chest.

"Grrr!" she growled, as she grabbed a green bikini from her.

**10 Minutes later…**

Hinata sat yet again in a chair. Not a cold chair, and not in a dark room anymore. Instead she was waiting for the girls to finish changing. She twiddled her fingers and waited outside of Ino's bathroom.

Tenten was the first to come out wearing one.

Hinata looked up at her straightened her back.

"How do I look?" Tenten asked with a weak smile.

"Y-You look great…" Hinata answered kindly.

Tenten looked back down at herself, and leaned on the wall. Ino was the next to come out wearing a purple bikini, including some extremely small shorts.

"I guess this won't be _so_ bad…" Ino said.

Temari came out right behind her in yellow.

"So bad?" Temari asked with another smirk. "Please, I do this all the time." She walked out from behind Ino to look in the mirror.

The minute Hinata saw her, her mouth dropped.

_I wish I looked that good… _She thought.

Sakura was the last to come out, turning _and_ wearing red.

"Be thankful, Hinata…that you don't have to do this…" she said, covering herself up.

"Shall we go?" Temari asked the rest of the girls happily.

"Uhh…I think we should reconsider…" Sakura said to her, getting reassuring nods from the other girls.

"W-What?! I got my self all sexy for nothing?!"

"O-Ok…never mind…"

--------

Sasuke stood up from the chair he was sitting in and looked in his mirror.

"I can't wait till tonight…" He said to himself, smiling pervertedly, as he looked out the window.

It was the late afternoon.

"I will be a total pimp."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter...I worked a lot on it. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Surprise! Here is a list of some of my favorite reviewers...

**SandGoddess** (gotta luv ya...but, NO POCKY FOR YOU!)

**nightnymph100** (thanks a bunch, your story is good, too)

**2stupid4you3 **(here it is, then)

**Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune **(read and you will find out)

**Xinthos** (you sure know what to write...hehe)

**AiraEve **(hehehe im so evil)

There are MANY others...I'm just do damn lazy to metion them all.

OH, and i **don't** own Naruto...or any of it's chartacters...or anything about it...just thought you ought to know... ... ... : .

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Ino led the group of girls through a dusty dust-covered alley, trying not to be seen. As they reached a corner, Ino took a step and peeked on the other side being quick to step back.

"I don't wanna do this, …" she confessed.

"Are you a whimp?" Temari asked her.

"…unless of course I was only doing this for Sasuke, then it wouldn't be that big of a problem. At all!"

Ino smiled.

She felt the icy hot sensation of being whacked in the back of the head.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

Ino rubbed the back of her neck and shot a dirty look at her pink-haired counterpart.

"Can we get on with this…, I didn't put on a bikini for nothing."

The Hyuuga kept quietly to herself and didn't say a word.

Ino spotted a bush from the other side of the alley wall and blushed.

"I see more people….I-I'm embarrassed!"

"Since when have you been embarrassed?!" Sakura asked, a little more angry than confused.

"When those people happen to be everyone we know…"

--------

Behind the bush were the guys, sitting in groups, and the area filling up with more smoke every second. Since Lee had been secluded, everyone was talking amongst themselves and not paying attention to him.

"I wonder why she had to leave so suddenly…" Naruto whined. "Now I'm too depressed to train!!" He pulled himself into a depressive slump.

"Ahh, quit complaining…" Shikamaru said sternly. "My head hurts enough already."

He continued to erase the last red mark on his neck.

"Ha HA!!!" he shrieked. "It's all gone!" He proceeded to perform a victory dance.

"W-what'sgone?" Neji asked, his hands planted firmly on the ground so he wouldn't loose his place.

"Oh….nothing…" Shikamaru replied. "Hey, why are there bandages over your eyes anyway?"

Neji looked surprised and felt the bandages upon his face. Many sick memories filled his brain.

He hesitated to answer and "glanced" wearily over his shoulders.

"IsL-Leestillhere?"

Said boy perked his head up.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru said with anxiousness.

Neji fainted on the spot.

"Hehehehe…he fainted! Girls faint!" Naruto snorted.

He felt the icy hot sensation of being smacked in the back of the head.

"Shut the fuck up…" Shikamaru sighed, and sat back down.

Chouji was smothering his face with potato chips as usual…and Shino was now talking to himself creepily. Kiba had taken note of that…and decided to ignore him. After Naruto's comment, he also decided it was time to snuggle up to Akamaru and exchange baby talk with him. Who raised this freak?

--------

Ino was in the same spot as before, sweating nervously.

"Can we go already?" asked Tenten. "I'd rather get this over with…than stand here the rest of the day."

"Some people never learn…" Temari mumbled…and pushed Ino violently out into the middle of the dusty road. She managed to stay on her feet…but soon realized she was now out in the open and that bushes lay in front of her.

She froze in position as every inch of her piggy head turned beet red.

Hinata gasped. "Is she alright?" she asked…because she wasn't in sight of Ino any longer.

"She's ok…for now." Sakura said.

The rest of them joined Ino in the street.

--------

Shikamaru smelled dust.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It sure is getting dusty…" said Naruto, coughing a bit.

"DUST?!" Everyone heard Gaara shout. "Don't let it get on the crack!!!"

He and his brother gathered up their goods hastily and soon the corner of smoke cleared away.

"Maybe we should see what's going on…" Shikamaru said, and rose up off of the ground.

His friends (including Neji, Lee, Gaara and Kankuro)(yes, they are friends, you got a problem with that?!)) followed him and slowly emerged from their hideout.

And there were the girls, bearing _almost_ all…except for one.

There were mixed expressions of surprise, embarrassment, and confusion.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted with relief.

She was glomped with excitement, as everyone stared.

"I missed you sooooo much!" He exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"Um…Naruto-kun…I was only gone for a few hours." She said to him, blushing slightly.

They hugged for a while until a shout broke the silence.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME OUR SISTER WAS SO HOT?!" Garra smacked his brother in the head.

"Uh…I-I didn't realize--…"

Temari didn't notice her siblings, for she focused her attention on Shikamaru.

Her angsty brother suddenly turned into a total pervert and approached her with an ungratifying expression.

"Oh, Garra…" she said as she noticed him. "Oh wait…" she smiled. "I know what you want…"

For one short moment, their eyes met.

She quickly kicked him in his area, causing him to collapse, and averted her attention lovingly back to Shikamaru.

"T-Temari, …you look…" Shikamaru stuttered, as he watched her approach him.

She hugged him before he could end his sentence.

Neji awoke up from his spot.

"Uhmm…hello?" he asked.

No one answered.

He boldly removed the bandages over his eyes to behold a blurry view of bushes. (A/N: Tongue twister!! Can you say that 5 times fast?! I didn't think so…)

He saw the leaves all around him and began to get nervous.

_It's nothing but green…_

He stumbled as he rose and made his way out of the leaves.

All eyes were on him, as he staggered over to the group of people.

"Neji? Your awake?"

Neji turned to the voice and stared.

"Oh…hello, there leaves! How nice of you to be concerned!" he said with a freakish smile.

Neji approached the green blob.

"N-Neji?" It said again.

He rubbed his eyes, and his vision cleared.

"…." Neji stared.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LEEEEEEEE!"

Tenten caught him before he met the ground.

"IT'S LEE! GET AWAY!" He shouted again.

Neji squirmed around violently and tried to escape her grasp.

"Neji! It's ok!" she assured him.

"It's him! It's him! It's Lee! I can't look at him!!!" Neji shouted.

Lee was a little surprised.

"W-Why, Neji?" he asked.

Neji settled down and became a noodle in Tenten's arms.

_The last time I saw you…_

Many memories filled not only Neji's mind, but also Tenten's.

They were out cold.

"Uhhhh…" Lee looked down at his two teammates.

Ino had taken the opportunity to hide behind her pink-haired friend and hope no one had seen her enough to remember it.

"Ino! What are you doing?!" Sakura whispered furiously, as she tried to push Ino in front of her.

"I don't want them to see me, you big idiot!" She retorted.

Sakura stood there nervously.

"INO, I AM SO GETTING YOU BACK FOR THIS!!!"

The rest of the boys were too much in shock to say any thing, or even move for that matter.

"Sa-Sa-Sa- Sakura, you look…"Chouji began to say.

"Amazing!" Shino stepped in front of him.

"HEY! Get out of my way, I'm trying to talk to Sakura!" Chouji shouted.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you, TUBBY!"

GASP!

"DON'T CALL ME TUBBY, YOU FREAKY BUG-MAN!"

The two began to wrestle each other to the ground.

Ino looked curiously over Sakura's shoulder.

"What the…"

And all of a sudden, a cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of everything, causing complete silence. Inside that cloud of smoke was a dark figure…a dark, shirtless figure.

* * *

**A/N:** **Objective:** Guess who the dark figure is... **Reward:** Cookies? Praise? 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As the cloud of smoke cleared, there was only one thing on every ones mind, excluding the ones who were not even conscious.

I remember now…

**1 Hour Earlier**

Sasuke stood up from the chair he was sitting in and looked in his mirror.

"I can't wait till tonight…" He said to himself, smiling pervertedly, as he looked out the window.

It was the late afternoon.

"I will be a total pimp."

He studied his face in the mirror closely, recalling the events that occurred earlier that day.

1. He hadn't seen Sakura all day, for the night before she said she had to meet with Ino because she had some important news.

2. Naruto invited him to eat ramen, but he refused.

3. Kakashi-sensei was nowhere to be seen.

4. He tricked Lee into thinking there was a wonder tonic that would help him improve his skills.

5. Kiba asked him if he wanted to play Frisbee.

6. Hinata, Tenten and Temari were running around frantically trying to find Sakura and Ino.

7. Shikamaru fell asleep on the roof of a building.

8. Gaara and his brother, Kankuro, asked him if he knew where to find Lee.

9. Neji was wearing a long black cloak and said he was going somewhere secret.

10. Shino and Chouji were the only normal ones he came across.

11. He spied a girl reading under a tree, who had the exact same book he had bought last week.

"If all of this information is right …" Sasuke spoke creepily to himself. "I know exactly when and where all these people will be in one hour."

He sighed deeply, leaving a fog mark on the glass.

_Must prepare…Must prepare… Must prepare… Must prepare… Must prepare… Must prepare…_

He looked over to his desk, which had an assortment of items sprawled across the surface. There was no chair or stool, so he had to kneel on the floor to take a closer look.

He picked up a pair of leather gloves.

_No…_

Rubber band.

_Uhhh…I'll keep that for later._

Comb.

_You can never have a hairstyle that's too emo!_

Rope.

_Uhhh… no._

Batteries.

_Do I have anything electric?_

Cork and neck grease.

_I don't even know what that is…!_

Hair gel.

_Trusty ol' gel._

He studied these items carefully, trying to think how he could use them in his plan. Through elimination, he finally just picked up the gel and shaped his hair in its normal way, to keep it from looking like Sakura's.

He stood back up, and turned to his small little closet.

"Clothes…I should change my clothes…" he whispered.

The door slid open, and Sasuke literally dove into his pile of dark-colored clothes. They went flying all around the room, as he rummaged through the pile, and all around the closet.

"Damn." he said frustratingly, as he stood up once more, and walked in front of his mirror.

He once again studied himself, and finally came up with a solution.

"Yes, it will do for now…"

He removed his shirt and arm warmers to reveal a pale, boy like chest. Little laughs of evilness echoed throughout the room.

He spied his wall clock.

"Only 50 minutes…"

He looked back at his reflection.

"Yes, my plan will work out perfectly…"

He waddled over to the heavily locked and padded entrance of his small home, and sat on the floor just in front.

"Now I shall wait."

50 Minutes Later 

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Gai-sensei?!"

"TSUNADE?!?!"

It cleared completely.

"I knew it was going to be you, Sasuke! You are trying to get all the attention, aren't you?!" Naruto shouted, finally letting go of Hinata.

Sasuke placed his hands on his hips, and averted his gaze towards his teammate slowly.

There was a collection of 'Oooh's' and 'Ahhh's'.

"You've got it all wrong, Naruto…soon enough, my hoes won't be able to take the sight of me any longer, and will be in my arms ready to obey me."

Akamaru barked softly into Kiba's ear.

"I know, buddy. He's too sexy for even _me_ to handle." He replied.

Ino and Sakura started drooling uncontrollably at the sight of the Uchiha, and cared no longer of what anybody thought of their appearance.

"S-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasuke…" Sakura stuttered in amazement.

"Yes, ladies, I know I'm sexy."

He looked in their direction as he said so.

Shikamaru and many of the others stared in awe. Not because of his body (even though they did secretly envy it), but his cool and flashy entrance.

Temari barfed, and Hinata was on the verge of barfing, but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Naruto.

Rock Lee was jealous of Sasuke, for he too wanted to be as big a pimp.

Kankuro had no idea how to react, so he smoked a cigarette.

Shino and Chouji were still angry at each other, but they both stared at Sasuke and realized why Ino and Sakura like him so much.

Sasuke took this as the perfect moment, and raised his arms in the air as if he was to be sacrificed.

"Come an' get me!"

He was knocked onto the ground by Ino and Sakura, causing an uproar of dust. The two kunoichi quarreled over which parts of Sasuke they get.

"MINE!! He's MINE!!" They shouted in unison.

"Why is there so much dust anyway?" Shikamaru asked himself.

Upon hearing this, Lee blushed and looked away.

With his hoes in his hands, Sasuke stood up and made an announcement.

"If you need me, I will be at my house. Hold on tight, my hoes." he exclaimed as he hoisted them up in his arms.

Ino and Sakura became noodles much like Neji.

"Yeeesss Sassskaaaayy." They replied with nosebleeds.

And that was the last they heard from Sasuke that day.

He walked away, towards his house with the two girls hanging over each shoulder. Everyone watched as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Well…" Naruto said, now the center of attention. "I'm going home, who's coming with me?"

"I-I will…" Hinata replied.

He smiled.

"Right."

He took her hand, and walked away into the same darkness.

After watching him walk away, Temari looked around at the rest of them.

"Oh shit…" she said. "I'm the only conscious girl here…I'd better leave before Gaara gets up."

She dashed away, swallowed by darkness like the ones before her.

"Wait for me!" Shikamaru shouted as he followed.

As soon as he did, Chouji crumpled up his empty potato chip bag and threw it beside him. He looked around the group and stood up.

"I guess I'll just go home, too…I'm starving!" he exclaimed.

He slowly walked down the road into the shadows.

Shino stood up soon after, and wiped the dust off his butt.

"I have no one now…" he said sadly, and began to wander away.

"WAIT!" Kiba shouted, making a big commotion.

"Arf!"

"Don't leave me behind Shino, you're my BF." He said.

Shocked, Shino turned to face him.

"W-What?"

"You know, BF." Kiba said again.

Shino blinked a few times (unnoticed).

"Well, I always admired you from afar…b-but I never thought that you, Kiba, the sexy Kiba I always dream of, the Kiba I long to hold in my arms… would consider being my--!"

Kiba punched him in the face.

"I MEANT BEST FRIEND YOU STUPID DUNCE!!!"

He stormed off, with Akamaru quickly following.

Shino then inched away painfully in the opposite direction.

There was silence.

"Ughh…" Gaara mumbled as he pulled himself up.

"What happened…?" he asked, rubbing his temple.

"Temari kicked you." Kankuro replied.

"Oh, okay…" Gaara looked up at his brother with a blank expression. "Where did you get that cigarette?"

"My pocket……you know I can't quit…"

"Why are you even smoking it?…Don't we have 'the stash'?"

Kankuro paused and shifted his eyes back and forth.

"Uhmm…Garra, it got ruined…there's no more."

He puffed on his joint wearily, as Gaara's eyes shrunk to unbelievably small levels.

"You…mean…to…tell…me…..the…crack….is…gone?" he said with anger in his voice.

Kankuro puffed uncontrollably on his cigarette. He took a deep breath and replied.

"Yes."

Gaara grabbed and wrinkled up his brother's shirt with rage.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" he shouted, causing Kankuro to drop his cigarette.

"Awwww… it dropped…"

"Listen to me! I NEED this stuff….where can we find….you know! THAT GREEN GUY! He'll gives us more right?!"

"Uhhh….yeah, I guess…"

"Where is he?!?"

Kankuro pointed shakily to his right, across a short distance. As he and his brother both looked in the same direction, a lonesome Rock Lee lay in the line of their vision, staring at his two teammates who lay on the dusty ground.

Gaara stumbled over to him.

"Hey! You, do you have any more crack?" he asked in a little bit of a panic.

Lee looked afraid of the boy he once fought, but replied with an answer.

"I-I gave it all to you."

"Weed?"

"I thought you had it…"

A tear rose in Gaara's eye as he looked up at the sky.

"WHY?! WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME?!"

He collapsed on his knees and pounded the ground with his fist.

"WHY?!" he cried.

The puppet-user took one last puff from his cigarette, before he threw it on the ground and but it out with his shoe.

"Gaara, we should go now…"

His brother sobbed quietly, and looked up at him with an expression difficult to read.

"Carry me?"

"Again?"

"I'M DESPERATE HERE…"

"OK…ok…"

And the last Lee saw of them, was Kankuro pulling Gaara over his shoulder, and slowly walking away, and disappearing from sight.

As he watched them, Lee sighed, alone once more and looked down at his friends for the last time. All of what happened to him that day was flowing through his mind like an hourglass, grain by grain, event by event. He stepped over them, making sure not to disturb them and walked away into the sunset, which reminded him greatly of his beloved sensei.

--------

As the sun lowered in the pink sky, winds blew through Konoha, setting a peaceful mood. Leaves silently dances through the air, and there was a slight whistling sound as the wind blew against the treetops. Everything was getting darker as night approached, including the two figures that lay just beside a road on which all the dust had settled.

Tenten awoke from her spot, as if she just slept the greatest sleep she's ever experienced. She stretched her arms, and her fingers extended in the process, leaving her feeling refreshed. Her eyes fluttered open, and he sat up, wiping some of the dust off of her.

"Neji?" she said quietly, surveying him.

He switched positions, and faced her, rolling open his eyes. Yawning, he met her line of vision.

"Yeah?"

She smiled, but quickly reverted back to looking like she just woke up.

"Maybe we should go home now…"

He sat up, taking in his surroundings, and turning his head to see everything.

"Wait…" He looked at her. "Do you think Pinky Princess is still open?"

"We could check!" Tenten exclaimed, beaming.

"What are we waiting for?"

He stood up, and offered his hand. Once she accepted, he started off walking, with perfect vision, into the twilight sky, with his teammate right beside him.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, I'm finally done with my first story! I feel so accomplished! Anyways, thanks to all the past reviewers, it means a lot. I'm working on the sequal to Mistaken Love, and it is going pretty good so far.

**Oh, and:**

**DISCLAIMER: **My good friend SandGoddess would like me to inform the public that in one of her stories ahemDODGEBALLahem, Kankuro smokes also. I didn't intend to steal it from her, I just thought it was funny. I hope this clears things up.

**One More Thing: **You, yes you, should check out SandGoddess and I's new fic "Dreams of Konoha". This is the first story we have worked on together, so it will be sort of experimental. Hope you like it...

Caio!


End file.
